When vacationing or visiting an unfamiliar location or a familiar location at an unfamiliar time, a person may desire advice regarding popular sites to visit or landmarks to see. In particular, a person may desire advice regarding an interesting view to see or phenomenon to experience.
Travel books or travel guides can provide an indication of popular locations or landmarks within a city or other location. For example, a travel guide may provide information regarding the most popular aspects of a city so that a tourist may be informed of desirable places to visit.
However, such travel guides can be incomplete in the sense that they focus only on significant “tourist-style” landmarks and fail to reflect locations that are popular simply because they offer an interesting view to see or phenomenon to experience. Further, travel guides can become outdated and fail to indicate currently popular locations. In addition, travel guides cost money to purchase and are generally limited to only the specific location for which they are designed.
Another possible solution is to consult online recommendation systems that aggregate reviews or ratings from a plurality of users. However, such recommendation systems almost exclusively focus on businesses such as restaurants. While such systems can be useful for selecting a restaurant in an unfamiliar location, they fail to provide additional, non-commercial knowledge with respect to photogenic locations.
Therefore, improved systems and methods for recommending photogenic locations to visit are desirable.